


一些躯体宛似花朵（三）

by lemonxcm



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonxcm/pseuds/lemonxcm





	一些躯体宛似花朵（三）

进到房间时一切乱了套。  
李赫宰才打开房门，就被李东海扑着按到门上，两个人的重量一起把门重重合上，发出一声巨响。  
而门板另一边回应一声大骂，是还没走远的金希澈，在咬牙切齿地警告他们不要太过嚣张。  
被警告的人置若罔闻。  
气氛刚刚好。  
空气变得粘稠，耳边只留下呼吸声，心跳擂鼓。  
李东海急切地凑上去又亲又咬，牙齿在李赫宰的下颌骨胡乱地磕碰。被遮挡住的信息素只透露出一点儿，在空气里隐隐约约地游荡，上一秒甜腻地绕在鼻尖，下一秒就捕捉不到。  
李赫宰分出一只手给门落锁，另一只手揽住他的腰，低头捉住那主动凑上来的嘴唇，舌尖在他嘴角极其缓慢地滑过，只那一点温柔的力道，便轻而易举地卸掉他压住自己的全部力气。  
李东海就那么任由他半搂半抱地带在怀里，整个人伏在他身上。呼吸近在咫尺，彼此交换着让热度更加升温，李东海喘不上气，不配合地偏头躲过粘腻的亲吻。末了又抬眼望着李赫宰，讨好般软了声音哀求。  
“……拿出来吧。”  
“什么呀？”  
李赫宰不知不觉地笑，手指在他腰际一根根握紧又放开，指尖就那么在皮肤上轻轻一扫，仿佛一只蝴蝶起舞。  
他从来怕痒，身上敏感得不行，李赫宰指尖的动作轻柔，那一点毫无实感的酥痒便令他触电一般战栗。李东海弓起身子要躲，下身隐秘的部位又泛开一股令人难耐的酸软。  
活动结束时在换衣间里被李赫宰放入的跳蛋被它的控制者调高一档，过度地彰显着它的存在感。穴肉挤压着，让它那难以忽视的振动卡在那要命的一点上，李东海被折磨了太久，双腿脱力般酸软，却又被李赫宰抱着，不得不站立，他心存了委屈，于是不管不顾地拽住李赫宰下坠，最终两个人一起倒在厚重的地毯。  
他翻身起来，手肘撑在李赫宰身侧，又被后穴里一阵颤动逼得无力，跌坐在他身上，敏感的部位隔着裤子布料蹭到一起，李东海呻吟着大口喘息，声音颤抖得连不成语句。  
“快点，拿出来……”  
“……什么啊？”  
李赫宰落在他耳边的声音低哑，呼吸也粗重起来，却还是耐着性子，存了心要戏耍。不在发情期的性爱从来缓慢绵长，他们更享受从清醒一点点沉沦于爱欲的过程，无关身体的需求与本能，更多是配合，不论是什么样的尝试，不论是多大胆的交托，有的只是信任，只要是这个人的话什么都可以。  
李东海快到了临界点，指尖都在发颤，他虚握住李赫宰的手，引导着他一路向下，探入裤腰的缝隙。李赫宰也没再刻意为难，从他内裤边缘探入，摸到满手的粘腻。  
尽管不在发情期，omega的身体也向来适应于做好被进入的准备，李赫宰的手指在穴口轻轻打着转，进入得轻而易举。李东海屏住呼吸，尝试着放松，却还是无法控制因异物进入的本能的收缩。  
肠壁上的软肉热情地裹上手指，像是等待了太久，李赫宰笑着低头，吻住他的嘴唇，舌头亲昵地缠绕。  
他的手指没那么温柔，两指并着破开拥挤的软肉，又分开穴壁，推动着更深处的跳蛋变化位置，逼出身下的人颤着声呻吟，像是再也忍耐不住。  
“……原来是这个啊。可是自己的事情要自己做啊，不如自己取出来吧？”  
他这么说着，却是按住了李东海的手不许他动作，而放在里边的手指用力把它准确地推向了那一点上，高频的振动弄得李东海要说的话都破碎，他埋头在李赫宰的颈侧，砸下去的拳头毫无力道。  
前边没人碰过，难耐的情欲无从发泄，酸意从下半身潮水一般推向全身，涌上眼眶，逼得他扑簌簌地流泪。  
李赫宰没有饶过他，手指在那敏感的地方变着花样戳弄。堆积的快感在一瞬间如山倾塌，李东海几乎是抽搐着到了高潮，他身下还有谁的东西高高挺立着，隔着裤子在他腿根充满暗示意味地蹭动，过强的存在感让人无法忽略，可他无暇思考，极度的欢愉冲碎意识，把他完全淹没。  
虚无的状态持续了几十秒，他才重新意识到自己还在呼吸，喘息声凌乱。李赫宰温柔地含着他的耳垂舔弄，湿软的舌头激得他又一次颤抖。  
“怎么在哭啊？”李赫宰的声音贴着他的耳骨响进大脑，一点点的气音性感得要命，“东海的水这么多呀。”  
折磨李东海一晚上的东西被它的主人取出来，还放在下面的手故意地在柔软的臀肉上收拢，湿答答的粘腻感随着指尖滑动。  
李东海溺了水般大口地补充呼吸，意识随着空气一点点重回大脑，李赫宰替他擦拭不自觉流下的泪水，他也只是眨着眼没什么反应，湿润的睫毛粘在一起，被李赫宰的指尖轻轻一扫。他才像是重新回了神，多眨了两下眼睛。  
李赫宰看着他这副模样，忍不住逗他。  
“只靠玩具就到了啊，真是……”  
他的话没说完，剩余的部分被李东海捂进了嘴巴，不过眼神交汇时早已传达了心中所想。李东海想起在电梯里艰难的忍耐，众目睽睽之下的隐秘情趣加剧了快感，而他后知后觉地脸颊发热，血液上涌。  
手掌上传来温软的触感，是李赫宰伸出舌头在他掌心舔弄着，那根舌头有多么灵巧柔软他早有领教，却还是在发现他用舌尖在自己掌心画了一个湿漉漉的爱心时惊讶地喊出声来。  
“什么啊哈哈哈哈哈……”  
他一边拍下一巴掌，一边胡乱地笑。  
李赫宰被他捂住的呼吸早乱得急促，凝结成湿润的水汽，眼神分明是狼扑住猎物，却也流露出一点笑意。   
李东海笑够了，就松开手重新伏到他怀里，让熟悉的温度和气息把自己环绕，李赫宰的信息素味道很淡，游离在他甜腻的信息素之间，即使对信息素格外敏感的Omega也很难准确地感知分辨，然而他贪恋这种味道，或许爱意使然，那一点点不甚明显的气息明明单薄得快要隐入空气，于他来说，却比香烟和酒精还要热烈。  
若世上只有一样东西能令人安心，是爱人的怀抱。  
他们的心跳重合，加快的喘息也彼此跟上步调。呼吸交叠，唇齿相触，有什么无形之物就这么在两个躯体之间传递，顺着血管流淌，填满心房。  
李赫宰抬起头想要加深这个吻，而他的爱人像是从来不肯配合，又偏头躲掉，柔软的嘴唇擦着他的脸颊缓慢挪动，停在他的耳边伸出软舌描摹。  
咫尺之距的声音带一点哑，像是含着荒漠的沙，仅仅是轻喘都叫人口干舌燥。  
“……进来吧。”  
他贴在他耳边说，顶了一下胯。


End file.
